


Bondage is Fun

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random pairings with the Bondage!Kink, I plan to add more when able, all in three batches.<br/>(Okay and the tags are not working properly, its Carter/Shaw added also)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage is Fun

**Bondage.**

_Reese/Finch:_

Harold watches the operative with a lazy smile, circling his prey with an old swiftness as the man sat like a duck, handcuffed to the chair, but in a pleasant way. Like he had nothing to hide, and there was no reason to cover himself if that was the case. So he sat there, buck naked on the chair, ignoring the cold and simply listening to the recluses steps behind him.

“Getting cold feet, Harold?” He teased, although tensing momentarily when Finch moved to stand behind him, resisting the urge to move his head and look behind. Instead, he fidgeted with the cuffs, they seemed gel lined, not near as cold and biting as the original hand cuffs, yet rather interesting. “These are nice cuffs, Finch.” He mumbled closing his eyes for the briefest of moments as he felt Harold’s wandering fingers trace down his chest and stop at his naval line, drawing curvy shapes with his nails.

“I figured you’d say no to the furry handcuffs, Mister Reese, so this was my next best option.” Pausing for a moment, he leaned down carefully to breathe the words next to his operatives ear, “Besides, they’ll suit _me_ just fine, John.”

_Simmons/Leon:_

Fair, smooth and warm skin was indented with the soft black ropes, Simmons pulling them a little tighter than necessary just to hear Leon hiss comfortably. This was his domain; this is where he thrived - in either money or pleasure. Leon could do this. Shifting his hips around, the accountant managed to get a good look at his partner, who was leaning back and enjoying the view he’d made for himself. “Well?” Leon prompted impatiently, sighing in soft surprise when the cop gave him a firm slap for his words, just inside the thigh.

“Sh.” Was all the stout man said, hovering over Leon like a bird of prey, blue eyes glinting under the shadow of his hat. Then, as if the light switch had been turned off, he sunk back into the darkness, the bathroom light down the hall being the only source. Leon nearly jumped out of his skin when the street cop set next to him on the bed, fingers brushing over pouted lips. Upon instinct, Leon opened his mouth, pleasantly surprised when the rubbery substance of a ball gag slid between his teeth.

Looking up at the man, he watched while Simmons adjusted the strap, keeping it lose but secure. Then, just as before, a quick slap was placed on his other thigh, Leon stifling a moan and holding his legs open, forcing the rope tighter around his skin. Patrick could tell this was going to be a very fine evening after all.

_Carter/Shaw:_

Shaw loved her the moment she laid eyes on Carter, beautiful skin, hair-even the way she walked may Sam’s knees quiver. Her words were swift, commanding, Carter lived to dominate any situation, and the warrior could understand that. But Shaw’s favorite place to dominate in was the bedroom, causing some power shifts between the two women. One night Carter would lead, the next Shaw.

So as Carter lay open, hands above her head, roped to the headboard, Shaw intended to take her sweet time tonight. Slithering down between dark legs, like a beast eyes its prey, the operative kissed and sucked a red path up firm thighs. Carter hissed and writhed below her, shaking her hips from side to side and clenching her fingers in the ropes. Just what Samantha wanted, a lust driven captive.

Laying several butterfly kisses to her belly, Shaw gently rubbed her hand over Joss’ welcoming mound, finding the wetness in between and rubbing her gingerly. Carters ecstatic moan was the only prompting she needed, gently lowering her head to lap at the spread woman before her-enjoying her meal before Carter changed the tides.


End file.
